bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloontonium Lab
The Bloontonium Lab is a track in Bloons Tower Defense 5 added on April 4th, 2012. It's difficulty is extreme, making it the hardest track in Bloons Tower Defense 5. This is the first track to be extreme difficulty, and few can beat it without Premiums or Special Agents. You must have Rank of 60 or higher to play it. Be careful how you play, there are high stakes! Each attempt costs you $50 in precious Monkey Money, mistakes are VERY unforgiving. Also, there are no saves! A sucessful attempt gives high XP and many Awesome Points. Rewards Easy: 100 Awesome Points, 250,000 XP. Medium: 250 Awesome Points, 500,000 XP. Hard: 500 Awesome Points, 1,000,000 XP. Strategy 1. Starting with 6 dart monkeys happens to be a great idea, along with building up many Banana Farms, utilising the unupgraded Spike Factory to take care of loose bloons and using Corrosive Glue (Upgraded to 2-2) and Lightning Monkey Apprentices to deal with the leads and the rainbows. A Super Monkey should be placed as soon as you have a stable cash flow from your 5-6 Banana Plantations mid-way into the game. Try to build an Arctic Wind Ice Tower in the centre by Round 40+. But to ensure they can detect Camo bloons, a Radar Scanner is also necessary. Higher levels (70+) should generally mean that you should start buying more Sun Gods or Robo-Monkeys. Note that the strategies used for other tracks probably won't work here. 2. (Monkey tycoon and double cash advisable.) buy many dart monkeys then sell to get a super monkey with super and epic range, then get a radar scanner ASAP. Buy and sell bionic boomers for lead levels 1 and 2 (not necissary on easy) then get robo monkey. DO NOT GET LASER/PLASMA YET!!! Get monkey town/high energy beacon and artic wind. Get more robo monkeys, then progress on to sun gods. Get 1+ temple of the monkey god. Spike factorys for glitch regrowers. Kill ZOMG. Win. 3. What may work is a strong tower (Bomb Tower, Monkey Apprentice) in the middle, with many speed and range upgrades, and then Glue Gunners and Ice Towers (You know, towers that slow and stop bloons) around it. Unfortunetaly, Tack Towers will be very hard to wrok with here, as they are expensive, and where you really need them is at the end. But, you canot place a Tack Tower so it can send tacks to the ends of more than one path. You can place one so it can send tacks to the beginning-middle, or middle-end of two, or even the middle of three, but there are very good reasons why those probably will not work, most of the time. First, putting a Tack Tower in the center of the track takes up valuable space, and you'll probably just haver to sell it when you start working with Super Monkeys. With a Bomb Tower or a Monkey Apprentice, however, you can place them very close to the exact center, and then they can be absored and used for a Temple of the Monkey God, if you make it far enough to be able to afford, place, buy, and use one. Get Super Monkeys as soon as possible. And a trio or quartet of Dart Monkeys inside of each track isn't a bad idea. But remember-make sure you have your strategy completely mapped out before you start, otherwise you could waste lots of Monkey Money. Glitches This track suffers from Track Jump glitch. Trivia *It's appearance is a Radioactive Sign, and on the track selection it appears surrounded by flames. *If you go on the leaderboard and click on Deflation/Apopalypse and click on Bloontonium Lab, nothing happens. *This is where Depleted Bloontonium Darts and Ground Zero Bombs (The Ground Zero Icon is the same as the Bloontonium Lab Track, a radioactive symbol or nuclear/atomic bomb icon) are made. *The word bloontonium might come from Plutonium. *The Unofficial Bloontonnium Lab thme Is here ----> The Simpsons game Bargain Bin Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Non Premium Tracks Category:Additions Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5